Home is Where the Heart is
by Bubblezkunzyz
Summary: A famous singer becomes a national champion. The only region left to conquer is her home region of Unova, but when love delays her, can she do it? Rated T just in case.
1. Back in Unova

Bubblezkunzyz: Hey guys I'm finally uploading my first chapter after procrastinating for so long.

Umbreon: What are you doing?

Bubblezkunzyz: Well Umbreon, I'm uploading my first chapter.

Umbreon: Well I've got the disclaimer. She owns nothing except Acelie AND she is making no money off of this.

Bubblezkunzyz: ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Back in Unova<span>

"Hello?" I answered the Xtransceiver groggily with a yawn.

"Acelie! I heard that you're in the region! Are you really in Unova?" I heard the excitement in Professor Juniper's voice just as well as see it in her expression on the screen.

I sighed. "Yeah I'm just reaching Nuvema town. I'll be at the lab in a second." I hung up on Juniper and walked into the town. It hadn't changed a lot in the ten years I had been away from it, but instead of four houses, there were only three. When I was six, my parents had moved us from Unova to Sinnoh and from there I had traveled all over different regions. Professor Juniper had given me my first pokémon, my Eevee, even though I technically hadn't been old enough to own a pokémon.

"Master?" chirped my Umbreon questionably. It was weird, but I could talk to pokémon even from a young age. I had become a singer in Sinnoh because my Umbreon had wanted me to.

"We're finally back home Umbreon. Let's hurry, Juniper is waiting and I haven't had breakfast yet." We walked to the lab in the northwestern area of the small town. It was super early in the morning, six o' clock to be exact and I was sure that I wasn't ready for Juniper's questions unless I had breakfast first.

I could have predicted it, but Professor Juniper was excitedly waiting for me outside her door. She hurried over to me and hugged me which Umbreon protested to. He didn't like unknown people being near me. "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you, Acelie! There's SO much to discuss…"

I held my palm out. " I can't think right until I've had breakfast." She laughed and led me and Umbreon inside her lab slash house. The left side of it was a lab and the right side of it was a house.

"I see your Eevee evolved. How many other pokémon do you have now, Acelie?" Juniper started cooking something for me that smelled roughly like cake.

"I have Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon with me. Umbreon doesn't have a poke ball, but I've nearly filled out my National Pokédex. All I have is the Unova region left." I sighed and sat down on the floor in the kitchen with Umbreon next to me.

"That's wonderful, Acelie! Well you're a famous singer throughout all of the regions aren't you?" Juniper brought me something that looked like banana bread. I nodded and broke a fourth of it off for Umbreon, who enjoyed it. Juniper then continued talking. "Well today I'm giving the three kids that live here pokémon. They each get one and I'm hoping to start them on a journey. They are each fifteen and have been friends since the were toddlers. Sadly, your house burnt down shortly after you left so there's nothing in that spot anymore."

I nodded. "It's alright, I wasn't really planning on living here anyway. So what were you saying about the kids again?"

I noticed that Professor Juniper's eyes lit up when I mentioned the kids. "Well I got together with their mothers and we all decided to send them off on an adventure."

"Who are these kids exactly? I don't remember any other kids here besides myself." I gave the last eighth of my bread to the silent Umbreon and got up to wash my dishes.

"Well there's the boy, his name is Cheren. There's the tomboy, her name is Amelia. Then there's the other girl, her name is Bianca. The three families moved in shortly after you left. Cheren is really serious, Bianca is really carefree and Amelia is in between."

I finished washing my plate and I dried it. "Do you mind if I come along?"  
>Juniper took the plate and put it away. "You mean to deliver the pokémon? Actually can you deliver it to the center house? I really need to clean up before I have the three kids come over here."<p>

I nodded and took the wrapped box off of her lab table. "Come on Umbreon." Umbreon trotted to my side and walked next to me as we left Juniper's house.

"So we have to deliver pokémon to kids? Are we Santa Claus now?" The sarcasm was clear in Umbreon's tone.

I laughed lightly. "No, I'm just helping the professor out. You want to know how you and I met? Professor Juniper had gotten you as an egg through her father who had gotten you through his travels. Well I came to her lab every day to care for you in your egg and when you hatched, I was the first person you saw. When I had to move, she gave you to me since I had already grown attached to you."

"That's a very touching story Master, but aren't we here?" Umbreon sat down next to my feet and looked ahead.

I nodded and knocked lightly on the door in front of me. A woman with brunette hair opened the door and looked at me quizzically. "I'm Acelie. I'm helping the professor out. I was supposed to deliver these pokémon here."

The woman smiled and gestured for me to enter. I smiled back and entered her house with Umbreon. "Where should I put this?"

"Upstairs on the desk. Don't worry about noise, Amelia will sleep through anything." The woman looked from me to Umbreon as I quietly crept into Amelia's bedroom As soon as I saw her desk, I hurried over to it and gently placed the box onto it, remembering that there were precious pokémon in it. On my way back to the stairs, I tripped and fell on the floor. My eyes shot to the girl that stirred in the bed.

"Master, I can hear the girl snoring. You're clear." I sighed in relief at Umbreon's statement.

"Stop calling me Master, Umbreon. Just call me Ace," I whispered sternly as I got up and started to walk down the stairs.

Umbreon followed me and sighed. "I like calling you Master, so I'll call you Master." I groaned and rolled my eyes as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

The mother was busy cooking in the kitchen so I left quietly with Umbreon at my side. I felt the six poke balls on my belt stir. "Not now guys. You can come out soon though." The poke balls stopped stirring and Umbreon chuckled. I adjusted the straps on my pack tighter so that it would be more comfortable.

When I reentered Juniper's house, I saw my full reflection in one of her machines. I was the average height, five-foot-four and I was skinny as I only weighed ninety pounds. My hair was jet black with a blue tint to it, perfectly straight, and hip-length. I had chin-length side bangs and my part was on the left so that I was constantly blowing my bangs out of my right eye. My eyes were a bright electric blue and they were big and child-like, framed by long, thick, dark lashes. I had a heart-shaped face, but no widow's peak. I had high round cheekbones, a perfectly proportioned button nose, and a strong jawline that led to a rounded chin. My shoulders were slight and toned, leading into a strong, not thick neck. My complexion was a creamy pale, but wasn't striking against my hair. I wore a bright red, snug fitted cotton tee shirt, blue jean short shorts and white tennis shoes.

"It's a good thing that you're back now, Acelie. I need to run over to Striaton City really fast. Don't worry, I should be back before any of the kids get here, but if any of them do show up, direct them to Amelia's house. Thank you so much Acelie!" Before I could refuse, Professor Juniper darted out of the house and flew away on a flying pokémon.

I groaned and looked through the contacts on my Xtransceiver. I finally found someone and called them. "Natalie?"

The person on the other end was definitely Natalie except she had a tight white shiny like hood on her head. "Acelie? I can't talk right now, I'm working. Give me the pokémon kid!" the Xtransceiver suddenly hung up and I raised an eyebrow, but shook it off as the door opened. I was expecting Juniper, but instead it was a boy who looked to be no older than fifteen. He had shaggy chin-length black hair, narrow blue eyes covered by glasses and he was as tall as me.

"Where's the professor?" I knew by the boy's voice who he was.

"She had to run an errand quickly. She'll be back soon." I did my best to seem friendly.

The boy's eyes lit up suddenly. "I know who you are! You're Ace! The young singer and almost National champion!"

I sighed. It was true, I beat every region's Elite Four after I toured there, but I didn't want to be known _this_ well. "My name is Acelie. You must be Cheren, the professor told me about you and your friends." I held out my hand and Cheren shook it.

"How old are you anyway?" Cheren's voice told me that he was the kind of person that had to know it all.

I cleared my throat. "Well, Cheren. I'm sixteen and I have been instructed to tell you to go to Amelia's house." Cheren blushed and hurried out the door without saying goodbye.

"Well Umbreon, I can see why I should keep a low profile." I looked down at him to see that he was busy napping. I sighed and yawned. A nap didn't sound all that bad to me either. I sat in one of the chairs by the table and tried to doze off, but sleep wouldn't come.

I groaned as the poke balls moved around some more. "Alright alright! Come on out guys." I threw my six mini poke balls into the air. The balls grew larger and with a flash of white light, let my pokémon out.

Umbreon stretched and glared at me. "You just HAD to let them out now didn't you? Why'd you have to let out the kits too?" he looked over to the youngest and newest members of my team: Leafeon and Glaceon. The two rolled around on the floor and wrestled.

I giggled and looked to see Espeon flirting with Umbreon like usual, and Flareon and Jolteon arguing as Vaporeon tried to calm them down. "Guys, we are in a new region, actually, it's the region that I was born in. We're in Unova." All of them looked at me with their big eyes. Leafeon and Glaceon tilted their heads to the side in confusion.

"A new region, which means new gym battles and new enemies, right?" asked Espeon in a smart-alec tone.

I nodded. "I'm not sure about the enemies, but definitely new gym badges and a new Elite Four. This time though, I'm going to start from the very beginning so you guys will have to go into the PC. Is that okay?" I bit my lip hoping that they would be fine with that. All of them nodded and sat, waiting to be put back in their poke balls. I sighed and threw up the six poke balls into the air. Espeon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Glaceon, and Leafeon each returned to the comfort of their Luxury balls. I reattached the poke balls to my belt and stood up.

"So let me guess, I'm not going to be fighting too much am I?" Umbreon stood up and shook out his fur. I nodded and was about to walk out of the door when professor Juniper walked back inside.

She grinned at me. "I told you that it would be quick." She motioned towards her kitchen. "I know you'll be leaving soon, so you should make a sandwich for lunch later." I smiled and nodded my thanks as I made my way to the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen, Juniper's front door opened and I heard a high squeal.

Someone ran at me and Umbreon growled and threw himself at whoever it was. I heard a couple of gasps and a surprised squeak and when I turned around I face-palmed. The girl I suspected to be Bianca had been tackled by Umbreon. "Umbreon, it's okay. It's just Bianca." Umbreon huffed and jumped off of the poor girl to stand behind me. I helped up Bianca and her eyes widened before she squealed again and began to jump in place.

"I finally get to meet you! You're my idol!" she took a deep breath and held out her hand. "I'm Bianca."

I laughed and shook her hand. "The professor told me about you and your friends. It's nice to meet you Bianca." I let go of her hand and looked at the professor. "I was actually born here, but I had to move and then my house burnt down. You all can just call me Ace." Bianca hurried back over beside Amelia and Cheren. Cheren looked at me, but as soon as I met his gaze, he blushed and looked away. Juniper then cleared her throat and began to talk to the kids. I sighed and went back to making my lunch. I made a salad and placed it into a portable container and placed it into my backpack along with a sandwich that was in a separate portable container.

"Acelie?" The professor placed a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to her after I zipped up my bag. "Yes professor?"

She led me back into the main room with the kids. "I know you have a journey to start too, but can you help the kids if they need it?" I smiled at her and she turned back to the kids. "Meet me on Route 1 and I'll show you how to catch a pokémon." She then left and I looked at the kids.

"You might want to let your parents know where you guys are going." I smiled at them and walked out of the door with Umbreon to see Amelia's mom.

She smiled at me. "Here, I have four town maps. Take one." She held it out to me and I smiled.

"Thank you." I looked at the ground, embarrassed that I didn't already have one.

She laughed. "You're welcome. I have some interesting news for you that I was just told." She cleared her throat as the other three kids walked out of Juniper's lab. "Acelie, I'm your Father's sister. I had no idea that you were the little niece my brother always bragged about, but he gave me a call just a little while ago."

Amelia's jaw dropped. "Does that mean that she's my cousin?"

I was just as shocked, but I kept my composure. "That wasn't what I expected, but it's good to know I have a home to come back to after all."

Amelia nudged me with her elbow. "You should travel around with me."

I nodded. "I will but first I have to return these little guys to a PC so that I can start a journey from the beginning." I patted Espeon's poke ball as I spoke.

"Do you always start exploring a region from the beginning like as in making it a first time thing?" Bianca's eyes lit up with curiosity. I nodded and smiled.

"I'll meet you three at Route 1 with Professor Juniper." I placed the town map in my bag and ran off towards Route 1. I sprayed Repel so that I wouldn't see any pokémon. I ran all the way to Acumula Town. I hurried to the PC and stored all six of the pokémon around my belt.

Umbreon smirked up at me. "I'm so glad that *I* don't have to go into one of those blasted poke balls."

I grinned as we left Acumula Town. "Well as I said before, I don't like placing my friends in them, but I don't really have a choice. You were my first friend and you're my best friend, Umbreon. You get special privileges." Umbreon grinned back at me as we traced our way back to where Nuvema Town became Route 1.

Professor Juniper walked up to me with an egg that was violently shaking. "Acelie, take this!" My eyes widened and I took the egg, but as soon as it was in my hands, it hatched. I blinked when I saw the small black and red fox-like pokémon. She looked up at me and blinked as I placed it on the ground. I took out my pokédex and scanned the pokémon in the Unova region mode.

"Number seventy-six, Zorua the tricky fox pokémon of the dark type. To protect themselves from danger they hide their true identities by transforming into people and pokémon." I rolled my eyes and turned my pokédex to mute so that every time I scanned a pokémon, I didn't have to hear the annoying automated voice.

I knelt down in front of the little Zorua. "Hello Zorua. I'm Acelie and I'm your mommy." Zorua sat and looked around before she slowly walked to my outstretched hand. She sniffed it and her tail wagged. She then rubbed up against my hand and made a small cry, which I understood as "Mommy".

I stood up and smirked at Juniper. "You really like giving pokémon to people don't you?"

She smiled back at me as I threw the pieces of Zorua's eggshell into the tall grass. "Acelie, I enjoy bringing people and pokémon together. Have these poke balls since you don't have any with you." She handed me six poke balls and I knew one was for Zorua. I placed five of the poke balls into my bag before enlarging one and placing it by the newly hatched Zorua.

I looked into her eyes with a soft authority. "Zorua, return." She cried and practically jumped into the poke ball. Once the ball closed, I picked it up and placed it on my belt. I noticed that my repel wore off and I looked at Juniper, who stood where she was and dropped a wink at me. I sighed and started to walk around in the tall grass with Umbreon at my side and a hand on Zorua's poke ball.

It was silent as I wandered the grassy area until a loud bark sounded and caused me to nearly jump out of my skin. Umbreon chuckled. "I like this one." I turned to my right where Umbreon had been looking to see a dog-like pokémon. I took out my pokédex and let it scan the pokémon silently before hastily placing it away once more. I was facing a Lillipup, a very common pokémon for children to own.

"Go, Zorua!" I threw Zorua's poke ball into the air and she was released, landing lightly on her paws. She let out an excited cry and the Lillipup barked back.

"Zorua use tackle!" I commanded. Zorua charged at the Lillipup and tackled him to the ground. The Lillipup leered at Zorua, causing her to shiver as her defense fell.

"Zorua, use tackle again!" I ordered as kindly as I could. Zorua nodded and tackled the Lillipup again, causing the poor thing to stagger out of sight and faint. I grinned and knelt by Zorua. "You did great and you even leveled up! I'm so proud of you." I pet the little pokémon's head.

I called Zorua back and Umbreon and I continued walking. "I still remember our first battle, Master. Do you?"

I looked down at the companion next to me and smiled. "Of course I do Umbreon. I'd been with you for four years before we were allowed to battle. It was a stormy night and we were going home from a friend's house when we were suddenly attacked by wild pokémon. You defended me and I hadn't commanded you to. I'll never forget that night." As we kept walking we ran into another Lillipup.

"Come on out-" Before I could finish speaking and release Zorua, Zorua released herself practically.

She looked back at me. "I'm ready to battle."

I smiled and nodded. "Use tackle!" Zorua jumped at the Lillipup, but it dodged and tackled Zorua instead. Zorua growled and the Lillipup jumped off to leer back at Zorua. "Try using tackle again." Zorua let out a cry of frustration and tackled the Lillipup. Lillipup growled and I grinned.

"Use tackle once more, Zorua!" I cried, getting out an empty poke ball. I clicked the center button to enlarge the poke ball to prepare it for a catch. Zorua tackled the annoyed Lillipup and I threw a poke ball at it. It wiggled for a little bit before I heard the satisfied click. I picked up the poke ball and it returned to it's tiny size. "Welcome to the family Lillipup. Zorua, return!" Zorua returned to her poke ball and her ball was joined on my belt with Lillipup's.

"Ace!" Amelia jogged up behind me and she was flanked by Cheren and Bianca.

I turned to them and smirked. "So you guys take your first steps away from home together." Umbreon chuckled next to me.

"How many pokémon have you caught?" asked Bianca excitedly.

"I have Umbreon and two others, but I mostly trying to train my starter pokémon right now."

"What starter did you get?" There was a certain shine in Cheren's eyes almost as if he could predict my answer before I said it.

I smirked and winked. "You'll have to find out whenever we battle, but I'm not going to battle any of you guys right now because my starter pokémon hatched from an egg thirty minutes ago."

Amelia looked at Cheren and then at Bianca. "What about the contest?"

Bianca's eyes lit up. "I'm going to win Cheren!" She then dashed away in the direction of Acumula Town, almost as if to prove her point.

Cheren's eyes furrowed and he followed in the same direction. "We'll see about that," he murmured to himself, although I heard it.

I raised an eyebrow at Amelia once Cheren and Bianca were out of sight. "What's the contest?"

Amelia grinned. "Who can catch the most pokémon before getting to Acumula Town. We're meeting the professor there next."

I nodded. "Are you going to stick around me while I train?"

Amelia smiled. "My mom said I should spend as much time with you as I can since I've practically never met you before and you're my cousin."

"Well then I take that as a yes." I grinned at her when a sudden chattering noise caught my attention. I took out my pokédex and it scanned the pokémon, revealing it to be a Patrat. I put my pokédex away and tossed Zorua's ball into the air. "Let's go!"

Once Zorua appeared, Amelia gasped. "I've heard of these pokémon! You can almost never find them!"

"Zorua use tackle!" My command was obeyed well and it had been a critical hit, causing the Patrat to be in critical condition on the first hit. I took a poke ball and enlarged it before I threw it at the Patrat. The Patrat was too weak to fight against the poke ball and after wiggling only once, I heard it click and the ball shrunk again. I picked it up and placed it on my belt with Lillipup.

I held Zorua's ball open. "Come back, Zorua." Once Zorua returned and I placed her ball back on my belt, I turned to Amelia. "Can we go back to your house for a little bit? I need a break."

Amelia nodded. "Of course!" We made our way through the grass back to Nuvema town. "So why did you move anyways?"

I shrugged. "I'm not even sure."

Umbreon stretched. "Master, I'm hungry."

I looked down at Umbreon. "Are you serious?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

I groaned. "Umbreon is hungry again."

Her eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"I can talk to pokémon-" I covered my mouth with both of my hands and closed my eyes. I cursed internally for being so careless.

"You can WHAT?" Amelia's shock and disbelief was plain in her tone although I couldn't see her expression.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. "Well, I can talk to pokémon."

Amelia's shock faded instantly and she grinned madly. "That is _so_ cool!"

I laughed lightly. "I guess so, but sometimes it feels like a curse. Especially when I hear the pokémon that have been abused." I swallowed the knot in my throat. "Sometimes it's almost too painful to bear, but then Umbreon always helps me through it." I smiled down at Umbreon who looked away and muttered something like, "It's my duty."

I laughed as the three of us entered Amelia's house. "Are you guys back so soon or do you guys just need a break?" It was hard to believe that Amelia's nice and laid back mom was related to my dad in any way, shape, or form. My dad was ill tempered and rarely saw to reasoning. My mother wasn't as badly tempered, but she was stricter and almost just as cruel.

I noticed stairs that led below the first floor and I raised an eyebrow at Amelia. "I didn't notice those stairs before. Where do they lead to?"

Amelia's mom grinned. "Amelia has a twin brother named Aidan. He left last night for his journey because he was too anxious to wait for Amelia's pokémon to get here."

Amelia's jaw dropped. "You mean Aidan was in on this too?" Before Amelia's mom could answer, Amelia's Xtransceiver rang. She answered it and on the screen I saw a boy that I automatically knew to be Aidan because of the striking resemblance.

"Hey Amelia, I heard room the Professor that you've started your journey?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah and you won't believe who's here with me!"

Aidan chuckled. "Who would that be?"

"Acelie! You know the famous singer! what's cooler is that she's our cousin!" blurted Amelia with excitement.

I saw the shock on Aidan's face. "Wow, that's cool!" Aidan brushed off his shock quickly and smirked. "Well I'm kind of at work right now in Nacrene City. Once you get here we can battle."

Amelia grinned. "You're on, Aidan!" With a laugh, Aidan hung up the Xtransceiver and grinned at me. "Let's go chill in my room for a little bit. You can leave your pokémon down here, my mom will get them rested and healthy again."

I nodded and Umbreon lightly head butted my leg with a whine. "What about me? I'm hungry and tired!"

I laughed. "You can stay down here Umbreon, you'll be full before you know it." Umbreon shrugged and curled up near the table as I handed my poke balls over to my Aunt.

"What did Umbreon say?" asked Amelia curiously as we walked up to her room.

I sighed. "He just wanted some food and a nap." Amelia nodded and sighed in relief when we reached her spotless room. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

She laughed nervously. "Well when the three of us first chose our pokémon, Bianca challenged me to a battle and it wrecked the entire room. Then once I beat Bianca, I battled Cheren, knowing that he was smart enough to not ruin the room anymore than it was." Amelia sat on her double bed as I looked more carefully around the room. She had a TV, a Wii, a bookshelf, and even a computer.

"So what starter did you choose?" I asked as I sat next to Amelia.

She grinned and tossed her poke ball into the air. "Come on out Snivy!" I pulled my pokédex out of my bag and let it scan the pokémon. Amelia snorted at my old and abused pokédex. "Once we meet up with the professor, we're getting you a new pokédex so you don't have to scan pokémon the old fashioned way."

I laughed and put my pokédex away. "So what time is it anyway? I'm getting a little anxious."

"It's almost nine in the morning. We got a big head start to the day, huh?" Snivy jumped into Amelia's lap silently and curled up.

"Acelie, your pokémon are fed and rested now if you're ready to head out again. Amelia I have a bagged lunch for you." Amelia's mom smiled at us from the staircase and I hadn't even heard her approach. We nodded and followed Amelia's mom downstairs as Amelia carried her Snivy. When we got downstairs, my Aunt handed me my three tiny poke balls, which I placed back on my belt and Umbreon walked by my heels once more.

Amelia grabbed her lunch and hugged her mom before the two of us walked out of the house once again with our pokémon.

"Let the training begin," stated Umbreon as we headed into the grass.

* * *

><p>Bubblezkunzyz: How was it huh?<p>

Umbreon: Yes please tell her what you think.

Bubblezkunzyz: ANNNNNDDD I'll be writing and posting a Christmas chapter soon

Umbreon: As long as you don't procrastinate.

Bubblezkunzyz: Haha very funny. Anyway R&R :)


	2. A New Journey

Bubblezkunzyz: I would like to apologize for not updating sooner and for the fact that there's no christmas chapter like I planned. -_-'

Umbreon: You can always do it this year.

Bubblezkunzyz: Thank you, I love you Umbreon ^.^

Umbreon: Whatever. Anyway, She owns nothing except Ace.

Bubblezkunzyz & Umbreon: Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: A New Journey<span>

Once all my pokémon were at level ten, Amelia and I met up with Cheren and Bianca at the edge of Acumula Town. On the way a random girl had given me a potion, which was pretty useful.

"What kept you guys so long?" asked Cheren as he fixed his glasses.

Amelia shrugged. "I was helping Ace train. All her pokémon are at level ten already!"

Bianca rushed over to us. "How many pokémon does each of us have? We each have two, except for Ace, who has three." Bianca grinned. "Ace wins the contest!"

Umbreon rolled his eyes. "She's way too hyper for my taste." I laughed and high-fived Amelia.

Cheren sighed. "I'm going to check out the town and meet up with the professor."

No sooner had he said that, his, Amelia's and Bianca's Xtransceivers rang. The three started to talk to the professor while Umbreon and I walked into the tiny town. I decided to go to the pokémon center when I ran right into someone. It was a guy who looked to be around my age with long light green hair. He had a white overshirt over a black shirt and he wore khaki pants and a baseball cap.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." I took a step away from the boy.

Umbreon snickered. "Klutz."

I frowned and looked at Umbreon. "I am not." When I looked back to the boy he simply smiled and walked away. "Okay then," I muttered before walking into the pokémon center.

Nurse Joy smiled at me as I approached the counter and handed her my pokéballs. "Good afternoon, miss Acelie."

I smiled. "It's a pleasure to see you Nurse Joy."

"As you, Acelie." She grinned when she saw Umbreon. "Let me go heal these little guys and I'll get right back to you." She scuttled into the back, beyond my sight and I could hear the whirring of the machines at work.

"Can I have a treat, Master?" Umbreon pawed at my leg.

I sighed. "I guess so." I took out one-hundred out of my five-hundred dollars and walked over to the blue counter. "Excuse me, can I buy four pokémon treats?"

The man at the counter shook his head with a smile. "Since it's your first time here, you can have four for free." He handed me four cookie-like things that I knew to be pokémon treats.

I took them and smiled. "Thank you so much." I hurried back over to Nurse Joy's counter and placed my money back into my bag. I took one of the treats and tossed it into the air. Umbreon leapt at it and caught it in his mouth before doing a front-flip and landing lightly on his paws. He then laid down and enjoyed his treat. I laughed and Nurse Joy returned back to the counter with the three pokéballs.

"Here you go Acelie, see you again." Nurse Joy waved and walked back into the back. I tossed the three pokéballs into the air and out came Zorua, Lillipup, and Patrat. I gave them each a cookie and Zorua was the first to finish. She tried to steal Umbreon's, but Umbreon snapped at her so she walked back to me and I returned her to her pokéball. Once the others finished I did the same for them.

Umbreon stood up and stretched as Professor Juniper walked in followed by Bianca and Amelia. She led them to the counter where I was and I stepped out of the way to let them talk to Nurse Joy. Amelia shot me a smile which I returned before I stepped outside into the air that was changing and getting colder.

"Time to buy some winter clothes, Master." Umbreon stated that in a matter-of-fact tone.

I was shocked beyond belief. "I thought it was the Autumn still!"

"That tends to happen sometimes if you live in a place that has no summer or winter." Cheren's voice startled me enough to make me jump back and trip to end up on my butt.

"Well it's hardly my fault if I never get cold!" I stated crossly as Cheren helped me up.

"I just thought she was a hooker!" laughed an older man. My jaw dropped and Umbreon growled and tackled the man to the ground.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME YOU EVEN THINK OF MY MASTER!" growled Umbreon furiously.

Cheren smirked. "I bet Umbreon would be cussing him out silly if Umbreon could talk."

I opened my mouth to say that he could talk, but that was when I remembered that only Amelia knew. "You have no idea," I said sarcastically instead.

The guy looked terribly frightened. "Please! I'm sorry!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Come on Umbreon, he's not worth it." I started to walk away towards the plaza and Umbreon and Cheren followed me. A crowd was gathered to watch a guy with weird hair and robes as if he was the messiah. His hair was the same color as the guy I had run into earlier and this guy who claimed to be named Ghetsis rambled on about pokémon liberation, which appalled me. I silently wondered if he could talk to pokémon like I could.

"He's crazy if he think his little speech will change anything. I for one would like to rip his head off for suggesting anything like that," grumbled Umbreon in annoyance.

I snickered and looked through the crowd before my eyes met a pair of strangely familiar lime green eyes. The guy I had run into earlier was looking at me as if I had insulted him. His eyes looked down to Umbreon and a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

The man with the speech finished up and left, which caused people to disperse from the plaza. There was only Cheren, Umbreon, me and the green-haired boy left. The boy walked up to us and knelt down to be at eye level with Umbreon. He then stood back up straight and looked me in the eye, although I was shorter than him.

The guy was looking into my eyes with a certain intensity. "Your pokémon, just now it was saying-"

"Slow down. You talk too fast. And what's this about pokémon...talking? That's an odd thing to say." Cheren fixed his glasses before he looked around and turned to me. "Listen Ace, I'm going to get a head start for the gym badge. See you around." He waved and walked through the gate onto the next route.

"You can hear them too can't you? My name is N." The guy had a certain hope in his eye and I nodded, dropping my gaze.

I smiled, still not meeting the N's gaze. "I'm Ace. The boy was Cheren and he was one of three kids from Nuvema Town asked to complete a pokédex. I've been doing it for every region, completing the pokédex and becoming a champion. I'm mostly just a singer that happened to be born in Unova."

"The pokédex eh? So...you're going to confine many many pokémon in pokéballs for that then. I'm a trainer too, but I can't help wondering, are pokémon really happy that way? Well Ace is it? Let me hear your pokémon's voice again!" N threw out a pokéball which turned out to be a cat pokémon I didn't know of. I threw out Zorua and took out my pokédex to scan the cat which turned out to be a Purrloin.

"Zorua use bite!" I commanded as I had a stare down with N.

As Zorua got near, N smirked. "Purrloin dodge and use scratch!" Zorua did manage to bite Purrloin's tail, but in return she got scratched across the nose.

"Tackle!" Zorua cried out in pain from the scratch, but tackled Purrloin to the ground anyway.

"Scratch again, Purrloin!" N's face looked like it was twisted in agony, a mirror of my own feelings.

"Tackle one last time, Zorua!" The Purrloin tried to keep standing to fight off Zorua's attack. Zorua cried out, "For Mommy!" and charged at the cat pokémon.

"I never expected to hear pokémon say such things," whispered N almost mutely before Zorua delivered the final blow to the Purrloin. It was knocked out cold. N smiled and returned Purrloin to it's pokéball. N walked over closer to me to where I could feel his breath on my hair. "As long as pokémon are confined in pokéballs pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for pokémon because they're my friends." He then turned and left almost as if he didn't meet me.

"Mommy are you okay?" Zorua pawed at my ankle.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes I am, Zorua. Thank you and return." Zorua returned to her pokéball and I walked back towards the poke center to heal up my pokémon before I traveled to Striaton City.

"Ace!" Amelia grabbed my wrist and dragged me up to the professor who was just exiting the poke center. "Can you update her pokédex to one like mine?"

My eyes widened. "You don't have to! I'm perfectly fine with the one I have and-"

Juniper laughed. "Don't worry Acelie, I'd transfer all of your data over as well."

I sighed in relief and handed my pokédex over. "I'll be right back. I need to heal my pokémon and then we can have lunch in the plaza." My words were directed for Amelia, but Juniper smiled anyway. Umbreon and I walked back into the poke center and I handed my pokéballs to Nurse Joy as my Xtransceiver rang.

It was my aunt. "Ace?"

I smiled. "Hello."

"Your parents called and they desperately would like to talk to you. Can you please let me give them your Xtransceiver code?" Amelia's mother's voice was almost cold as if she was annoyed.

"It seems like you don't want to give it to them either," I mumbled with the thought that she couldn't hear me.

"I honestly don't but your father is threatening to come over here if you don't contact him."

I snorted. "Those are empty threats and even if he does come back, there's no way he can find me." Amelia's mom looked kind of hurt.

"I'll pass on the message." She hung up and I sighed.

Nurse Joy returned my pokéballs. I left the pokémon center, I saw Amelia waiting for me in the plaza.

"Hurry up Ace, I'm starving!" cried Amelia as she sat down on a bench.

I laughed and jogged over to her, Umbreon at my heels. "Alright, alright. I'm here already." We talked as we ate part of our lunches, agreeing that we would probably need some food later. Amelia went to go find Bianca while I continued on ahead and passed through the man-made tunnel. Once in the tunnel, I saw professor Juniper.

She smiled at me and handed me a new pokédex. "I'm going to take you're old one back to my place, but for right now you can just use this demo pokédex. It only register's Unova pokémon so I uploaded your Unova pokémon onto that pokédex. I'll hopefully see you again soon." Without another word she walked away.

"Well that was quite rude," mumbled Umbreon in distaste.

I snickered and we continued to Route 2. I saw another trainer and battled him with his level seven Patrat. He was too easy to beat. We walked back through the grass and I tripped over something. Umbreon laughed and I scowled, brushing myself off as I stood up.

What I had tripped over was a random potion. "Well I guess it's free game huh Umbreon?"

"Anything that has been dropped is free game other than pokémon of course." Umbreon smirked and I glared down at him.

"Human?" I whipped around to see a Purrloin and I smiled.

"Hello Purrloin, are you going to come to me willingly or do I have to battle you?" I took an empty pokéball into my hands and prepared it.

The Purrloin hissed. "Willingly? Selfish human!" I sighed and placed the pokéball back into my pocket.

I grabbed Lillipup's pokéball. "Go Lillipup!" Lillipup jumped around, excited. "Use Leer and follow up with bite!" Lillipup leered at Purrloin, and Purrloin counteracted by growling. Lillipup, who was now a little irritated, bit Purrloin hard. The Purrloin yowled loudly and growled once more. I grinned and threw my prepared pokéball at it. The pokéball wiggled once...twice...thrice...and clicked. I sighed in relief and Umbreon picked up the shrunken pokéball.

Umbreon dropped the pokéball into my hands and I placed it on my belt with the others. I grabbed the potion that I hadn't grabbed before and I ran into a wild Lillipup. "Well it's time to get Purrloin caught up. Go Purrloin!" I threw her pokéball into the air and she appeared and landed lightly on her feet.

She glared at the wild Lillipup and then looked back at me. "You're sick and twisted, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's just coincidence, Purrloin. Now use growl followed by scratch!" Purrloin mumbled something I couldn't hear and then growled at the wild Lillipup. The wild Lillipup leered back and Purrloin used scratch. "Use scratch again and follow up with tackle, Purrloin!" Purrloin rolled her eyes, but did what she was told and soon the Lillipup fainted. I grinned madly. "Good job Purrloin!"

She looked back at me shocked. "Did I really do that good of a job?"

I nodded. "Yup and you even leveled up! Two more levels until your level ten, and then we can hit Striaton City. Now return, Purrloin!" I returned her and continued, running into yet another trainer.

She threw out her level seven Purrloin and I threw out my level eight Purrloin. "Use scratch!" cried the trainer.

"Dodge it and use scratch back!" I ordered Purrloin. She smirked and easily dodged the other cat's attack. She then leaped onto the male Purrloin's back and scratched him down his spine, causing a critical hit and a one-hit-knock-out. I threw my fist into the air. "Yeah, go Purrloin!"

She smiled up at me. "Did I do well?"

I nodded. "Now return Purrloin." Once Purrloin returned to her pokéball and was back on my belt, the girl rewarded me for winning as did the boy I had faced before. Then Umbreon and I continued through more grass until we reached a hill on our right. I went up it and found a potion and a pokéball. "Whoa Umbreon. Do you think someone dropped their pokémon?"

Umbreon shook his head. "There's no pokémon in there. It's an unused pokéball. I would have been able to sense a pokémon in there if there had been one." I nodded and picked up the two things and went back down the hill to face another trainer and he had a level seven Lillipup. I took out Purrloin once more. The battle didn't last long.

As I neared entering Striaton City, I heard voices calling from behind me. I turned around to see Bianca, Cheren, and Amelia walking towards me holding their starter pokémon. "We need to battle, Ace!" cried Amelia with a huge grin on her face.

I sighed. "Alright, alright. Who's first?" Umbreon trotted over to the shade of the nearby trees and laid down.

Bianca threw her hand up. "Oh, me!" She backed up a couple of yards and threw a pokéball. "Go Lillipup!"

I smirked and grabbed my first pokéball. "Join the party Purrloin!"

Once she saw Lillipup she groaned. "Why me?"

I laughed. "Start with growl and follow up with scratch!"

Bianca looked serious. "Use tackle Lillipup!" Purrloin was much faster than Lillipup and raced towards him with a yowl. Lillipup seemed frightened and jumped behind Bianca, but Purrloin followed him and scratched him, causing a one-hit knock out.

I grinned and knelt down. "Great job Purrloin!"

She walked up to me. "Really? You promise?" I nodded and scratched her behind her ears and she purred.

Bianca threw out another pokémon, Oshawott. "We can win this!"

Purrloin jumped into position. "I don't think so."

"Purrloin use growl!" I cried as I anticipated Bianca's move.

"Use water gun, Oshawott!" The little otter listened to Bianca after Purrloin growled harshly at it.

"Use scratch, Purrloin!" Purrloin furiously shook off the water on her coat and charged at Oshawott.

"Water gun again!" cried Bianca in worry. The otter did as it was told, but Purrloin refused to get soaked again as she continuously dodged the water. Purrloin's scratch across Oshawott's face caused the otter to start crying.

Oshawott ran back to Bianca. "Mommy! Don't make me fight anymore!"

Just as Bianca was about to call out another attack, I held out my hand. "Don't push Oshawott, he's in too much pain." She looked at me, startled, but then picked up Oshawott and nodded.

"I surrender. Cheren, can you heal them?" Bianca walked over to her black-haired friend.

"I'm going to battle you next. Let me heal your pokémon first." Cheren pulled out a pokédex-like device with cords connected to it. He placed the other end of the cord that had a suction cup to Oshawott and Lillipup's pokéballs. After I had battled and beaten Cheren and his Tepig and Purrloin, he healed my pokémon again and I battled Amelia.

"You may be strong, but can you beat this? Go Patrat!" Her Patrat chattered gleefully, causing me to smile.

"Come on out Purrloin! Use assist!" She used assist and it turned into tackle, much more powerful than scratch. It was a one-hit knock out. I threw a fist into the air. "Go Purrloin!" She purred and rubbed against my leg.

Amelia grinned. "I'm not done yet. Go Snivy! Use vine whip!"

I nodded. "Fair enough young one. Use growl and follow up with scratch!" Purrloin yowled before Snivy hit her with its vine whip. Purrloin then raced to Snivy to land her scratch attack.

"Dodge it Snivy and use vine whip again!" cried Amelia.

"Don't give up, Purrloin!" I encouraged. Snivy did dodge and hit her again with vine whip, but she landed a good scratch on Snivy. "Come here, Purrloin." She walked over weakly to me and I made her swallow some potion.

"Blech!" she complained, before getting back into battle mode. "I'm ready!"

"That's my girl, Purrloin!"

Amelia nodded. "Fair enough. Snivy use vine whip and follow up with tackle!"

"Purrloin dodge Snivy's vine whip and use scratch," I commanded. Purrloin and Snivy raced at each other. Snivy used vine whip and Purrloin dodged it, using scratch. Snivy was knocked out. I returned Purrloin as Amelia returned Snivy.

Amelia smiled at me as Cheren healed her pokémon. "You're a really good trainer, Ace."

Cheren swallowed. "You are powerful and you're my role model." His face flushed and he refused to look at me.

I smiled. "Thank you guys." Cheren healed my pokémon as well.

With Umbreon at my side, I led the way into Striaton City. "So where do we want to go first?" My question was ignored as Bianca dashed to the Pokémon Center, Cheren dashed to the Gym, and Amelia walked into one of the apartment complexes. I sighed and looked at Umbreon. "What do you think, Umbreon?"

"I think we should check out the trainer's school. It's supposed to be really good." Umbreon looked up at me and sat.

I smiled and nodded. "If you insist." We walked into the trainer's school to see three kids sitting in three of the six desks, a mother and a grandfather waiting for the lesson to be over, and three teenage boys at the chalkboard explaining types.

The boys all wore waiter outfits, but one had flowing blue hair, one had short green hair and the other had red hair that reminded me of a fire. They through their pokéballs into the air and three monkeys of colors that matched their owners appeared. The vibration of my pokédex in my bag let me know that it had finished scanning the pokémon.

The boy with the green hair cleared his throat. "It seems that we have a guest." The other two looked at me and I looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your lesson." At my voice, the kids looked at me as well.

The blue-haired boy smiled when I looked back up. "It wasn't an interruption. Would you like to help us?"

I smiled back and nodded as I made my way up to the classroom. "I'm Acelie and this is Umbreon."

The red-haired boy grinned. "I'm Chili, and these are my brothers, Cilan with the green hair and Cress with the blue hair."

Cress motioned to a space next to him. "We were just talking about how the pokémon's type can affect the power given for a move."

"For example," began Cilan, "if my grass type pokémon, Pansage, were to use vine whip, the move's power would be doubled due to the fact that the move's type is grass and it is being used by a grass pokémon."

"We have to specialize in types because we're the Striaton City Gym Leaders!" boasted Chili, with an over exaggerated grin.

I laughed. "Well then one of my friends should be storming in here at any moment." Almost directly after that, Cheren walked through the door. "I told ya so."

Cheren ignored the fact that I was there. "I wish to take the Gym Badge challenge!"

"Well what was your starter pokémon?" Cilan eyed Cheren warily.

Confusion swept over Cheren's features. "Tepig, why?"

"These brothers battle depending on type match-ups. I'm guessing that you'll have to battle Cress." Umbreon nodded in agreement to my statement at my feet.

"That is very true, Acelie." Cress stepped forward. "You may call me Cress, specialist of water-type pokémon."

Cheren nodded. "I'm Cheren, and I'll beat you, no problem!" Cheren then walked out of the school, knowing that he had to train.

"Just out of curiosity, are you taking the Gym Badge challenge?" asked Cress smoothly as if he was confident in his own abilities.

I nodded. "Yes, but there's a problem."

"What is your problem?" asked Cilan.

I bit my lip. "My starter was Zorua, a dark-type."

"That's no problem!" Chili grabbed my hand and began to drag me out of the school, his brothers following us. "You can battle all three of us!"

Once we were outside, it was clear that Umbreon was fed up with people touching me and he ran up to Chili and slammed into his side, causing the startled Chili to let go of me. "Don't you _dare_ touch my Master!"

"It's okay Umbreon, I'm fine." I walked over to Chili and bowed. "I'm sorry about that, Umbreon's slightly overprotective of me."

Chili grinned and laughed with his brothers. "It's okay; it's actually kind of nice to think that you and your pokémon have such a close bond."

I smiled. "Thank you, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go train some." I began to walk towards the Pokémon Center when Umbreon darted off towards the woods in the northern corner of the city.

"Master, follow me!" I ran after Umbreon until I noticed a sign that read: Dreamyard. I sighed and continued on, battling the two trainers that crossed my path. I saw Cheren, Bianca, and Amelia talking to another girl. She gave them each a pokéball, and they then left the Dreamyard.

I walked up to the girl. "Um, excuse me, you gave my friends pokémon?"

She nodded. They were training and I noticed their starter pokémon. Luckily I had the elemental monkey pokémon to give them and help them with their gym badge challenge." I smiled and with a nod, I walked away.

"I say that's cheating, and you're not a cheater." Umbreon's voice had a hint of disgust in it.

"I know that it's cheating. Why do you think I always start over?" I smirked at Umbreon and received a smirk in return.

"You're not a cheater!"

I laughed as we exited the Dreamyard. "You are absolutely correct." I walked back into the grass to see Bianca, Cheren, and Amelia training together. I soon joined in until all four of my pokémon were at level fifteen.

The four of us then burst into the gym to run into a café. "Whoa, this place is so cool," stated Bianca in awe.

"You guys have never been to a pokémon café before? Basically it's where they serve people and pokémon." I had been to many pokémon cafés with Umbreon in the past.

A suspicious looking guy handed each of us a bottle of water. "This gym is a puzz-"

"You step on the type that beats the one on the curtain." It was a guess, but the guy seemed shocked. I raised an eyebrow. "What? It's actually simple and easy to figure out if the gym leaders battle you based on your starter pokémon."

"Good job, Master." Umbreon rubbed against my leg. I smiled and looked at the first curtain, which was red with the fire symbol on it.

"Water," mumbled Cheren as he stepped on the blue water symbol button on the floor. There was a congratulating _ding_ as the curtain opened. Cheren sighed and continued into the next room, the curtain closing behind him.

"Do you think he'll get the badge Amelia?" asked Bianca excitedly.

Amelia laughed. "Of course he will! Cheren's been dreaming of this since he was ten."

I sighed and walked over to the cashier, where a kind waitress stood. "May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Would you happen to have speakers and a microphone?" Umbreon groaned at my suggestion.

She nodded, I'll take you to the karaoke room, free for your use." She led me through the curtains and I caught a peek at Cheren battling one of the trainers. I even walked past the bored gym leaders into what she called the battle entertainment room. It was like any other battle ground except on the far wall was a raised stage and a karaoke set.

I took the microphone and began to sing one of my songs that would hopefully inspire the trainers, leaders and my friends. The song was called "It's a whole new world." As I sang I noticed Cress and Cheren entering to battle while I sang. I sang throughout Cheren and Amelia's victories and even Bianca's loss. I battled the trainers without any problems and before each new battle, Cheren healed both teams pokémon. Soon I was facing Cress and his water type pokémon.

"Are you sure you want to face me first?" he asked with a smirk.

I grinned. "Oh, you bet! I won't lose to the first gym leaders." I went through with my statement and beat Cress with Patrat and Purrloin, but Patrat was withdrawn before he could get knocked out.

"I call battling her next!" cried Cilan much to my surprise. I had imagined that he was the shy one. I easily beat his Pansage with Lillipup. Chili was next and I smirked at him as he looked me up and down.

"If I'm as hot a fire, you're an explosion!" He winked at me and I laughed while Umbreon growled.

"Well your fire will be dowsed soon, I assure you. Go Zorua!" Zorua was jumping around, once released, excitedly.

"Let's go, let's go, let's shown 'em!" she cried.

Chili frowned slightly at my remark and tossed up his pokéball, revealing his Pansear. I grinned. "Perfect. Zorua let's do this." The battle started and soon finished.

The three brothers smiled. Cilan stepped forward and handed me the trio badge as Cheren healed my pokémon. "You beat the three of us back to back, without any of your pokémon fainting. Your talented and you deserve this." I smiled and took the badge, placing it in my badge case.

"Here's the TMs you deserve." Chili handed me them and the turned his back to me, embarrassed.

Cress then stepped forward. "You beat us fair and square so would you like to stay for dinner? It would be an honor if you accept." He bowed, followed by Cilan, and then Chili.

I grinned. "Let's find a table for all of us."

Bianca squealed. "It doesn't matter if I lose, it was a learning experience!"

"I'm going to get stronger and become the champion!" Cheren stood proudly.

"I'm going to have an amazing journey!" Amelia threw a fist in the air.

I smiled weakly. "I'm going to try to live a normal life." Everyone looked at me as Umbreon and I found a table for two.

"She _is_ Acelie!" cried Chili and Cilan at the same time. I sweat-dropped with Umbreon.

"You didn't know this?" asked Cress quizzically as he sat across from me. Cilan sat at a table with Bianca and Amelia, while Cheren sat with Chili.

"No!" cried the brothers. "You did?"

Cress sighed and nodded. "As soon as I saw her at the Trainer's school. You guys are just oblivious to the beautiful girl." Cress winked at me and I felt my face flush.

"Ohmygosh! She's blushing!" cried Bianca and all eyes turned suddenly to me. I jumped up and bolted out of there as fast as I could. I ran into one of the apartment complexes to run into Juniper's friend, Fennel.

"Are you okay, Ace?" asked a voice from behind me. I looked down at Umbreon and shook my head.

I turned to Fennel. "I'm sorry to rush in like this, it's a long story."

She smiled. "Well you've grown up a lot since I last saw you, Acelie." She pulled out a disk-like thing and handed it to me. "It's cut. You can use it in places like the Dreamyard." I took it and looked at my watch. It was only six and I wasn't planning on stopping until nine or ten. I smiled and darted out of the apartment.

"I'm really sorry about what happened back there, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Cress bowed and I smiled.

"It's not your fault." My stomach growled and Cress laughed.

"It seems like you still need to eat." He then led me back to café to eat. I made sure to order more than Umbreon or I could eat so that we would have leftovers for tomorrow. After everyone was stuffed and we had paid, everyone split up and went in their own direction. I headed out to the Dreamyard again. I walked over to the tree and grinned.

"I don't need a silly HM to get past the tree."

Umbreon snickered. "What are you gonna do, fly?"

I stuck my tongue out at my companion. "Hardy har-har." I backed up a few steps and ran at the tree, grabbing it's branches and climbing up it. I then jumped out to the other side. "Come on Umbreon, I know you can do this."

"Hardy har-har," mocked Umbreon before he was by my side again.

I saw Bianca and walked up to her. "Hey Bianca."

She turned around. "Oh, hi Ace!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, looking around.

"Well Fennel asked me to get some dream mist for her research. What about you?"

"I'm just here just to be here." I got out my demo pokédex as a pink pokémon appeared. It was a pokémon called Munna.

Two people then appeared and went on either side of Munna. They were from team Plasma, the people that wanted to liberate pokémon. What baffled me though, was when they began to kick Munna. "Ow, make them stop!" cried the Munna.

I growled and charged, kicking the people away from the poor pokémon. "How _dare_ you!" I growled. "You claim to liberate pokémon from abusive people, and yet you kick this poor Munna for no reason!"

The guy cleared his throat. "In order to liberate pokémon from foolish trainers, we need some dream mist that this pokémon gives off."

I rolled my eyes. "It gives off dream mist when it _eats_ pleasant dreams! You're about as stupid as your silly cause!"

The girl growled. "Ignorant fool, we shall liberate pokémon, starting with yours!"

The boy threw his pokéball to reveal a Patrat. "Go Patrat!"

I snorted. "Come on out Lillipup!" I tossed a pokéball into the air and Lillipup came out, landing on his paws. "Use bite!" I cried as Lillipup charged at his victim. Lillipup ran past the Patrat, turned around and lunged at the back of the Patrat's neck. Lillipup then dropped the knocked out Patrat and walked back over to me.

The boy returned his pokémon to its pokéball and then his female counterpart stepped forward. "You bothersome kid; I'll teach you a lesson!" Her pokémon turned out to be a Purrloin.

I returned Lillipup. "Come on out Purrloin!"

Once Purrloin was out of her pokéball she grinned. "Now I could get used to battling stupid people."

I laughed. "Alright Purrloin, let's finish them off with a one-hit-knock-out! Use bite!"

"Use scratch!" cried the girl. The two cats charged at each other and wrestled around before jumping away from each other.

"Finish them off with scratch," I ordered, seeing the other Purrloin's critical condition.

"Try scratch once more," growled the other trainer. Her Purrloin scratched my Purrloin first, but it wasn't enough to make her faint. Her Purrloin was out once she received the next blow. She returned Purrloin. "We need that dream mist to free all the pokémon in the world!"

"Well kicking Munna won't work! That'll just make her angry!" I froze when Ghetsis showed up. He also showed up in a different place as well, confusing both me and Bianca. He then teleported in front of Munna.

"What are you guys goofing off for?" growled Ghetsis.

The plasma grunts started shaking. The guy swallowed. "This isn't Ghetsis when he's gathering followers or giving speeches-"

"This is Ghetsis when a plan has failed and he's going to issue a punishment!" finished the girl as both of them ran off. Ghetsis disappeared leaving Bianca and me stunned.

"...What was that just now? That person called Ghetsis appeared all over the place, and it wasn't real, right? ...Could it have been a dream?" Bianca looked at me for an answer and I shrugged. "And that Pokémon..." The pokémon she referred to was the one that looked similar to Munna. I got out my pokédex and the pokémon turned out to be the evolved form of Munna, Musharna.

Munna floated over to me. "Thank you," it cried.

"Munna, would you like to join my team?" I asked, holding out a pokéball.

"You saved me, so naturally yes." I smiled and tossed the pokéball into the air and Munna was placed inside. The pokéball landed back in my hand and I placed the shrunken ball onto my belt.

I turned to Bianca. "I've got to go, so I'll see you around. Umbreon can you get the items laying around?"

Umbreon nodded. "Of course Master." He then ran around and collected a pokéball, paralyze heal, potion, and repel. I placed the items in my bag and jumped over the tree again with Umbreon.

Fennel walked by, but once she realized it was me, she grabbed my arm and dragged me back to her apartment. "Hey I want to give you this, it's called C-gear. Do you know about it?"

I nodded. "Juniper might have mentioned it."

Fennel frowned. "Aw, I wanted to tell you about it. Oh well. I'm leaving to go get the dream mist I need." She then ran out of the room.

"Do you have a Pal Pad?" Amanita, the girl who had created the storage box system for Unova walked up to me from across the room. When I shook my head no, she gave me one. It looked like a notebook, but with Pal Pad printed across the front.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and left with Umbreon at my heels.

"Everyone seriously needs to stop grabbing you," growled Umbreon as he looked around. We continued walking until we passed a daycare for pokémon and a daycare for children. I saw some rustling grass in a patch near the daycare and walked over to it. It turned out to be a female Audino that I ended up catching. I then walked into the pokémon daycare and stored Audino into a box.

"Are you sure that the pokémon are alright though? How do you know if they are happy or not?" The voice was familiar.

The daycare lady cleared her throat. "I'm not sure exactly who you think you are, barging in here and talking to me about how happy pokémon are or aren't. This is a daycare, not a prison."

I turned around with a gasp; it was N. "What are you doing here?"

N turned around, surprised at first, but then he smiled. "Just stopping by. How are you, Ace, was it?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine." A yawn escaped my lips and Umbreon yawned as well.

"Your pokémon is tired and so are you." N looked deep into my eyes.

I shrugged. "I work late shifts."

"And I'm nocturnal!" chimed in Umbreon, causing me to laugh.

N walked up to me and leaned in close to my ear. "I'll save all of the pokémon I can, because they're my friends and I can't stand to see them hurt. I wish everyone was more like you." He then left the daycare to who-knows-where.

"Weirdo," grumbled Umbreon.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you need a room?"

I turned to the daycare lady. "Yes."

She looked at Umbreon. "I'm sorry, but your pokémon wouldn't-"

I frowned. "I'll sleep outside then." I began walking out. "Let's go, Umbreon." Umbreon trotted up to my side. When I exited and began to walk to the child daycare, a worker walked up to me.

"Excuse me, no one has passed by in a while and the kids are really sad. Could you battle with them?" She bit her lip and I nodded. She beamed and then gasped. "You're Acelie, the singer aren't you?"

I sighed. "Yeah, that's me."

"Kids!" she cried, "The famous singer and national champion, Acelie, is here to battle with you guys!" The three kids gave cries and shouts of joy before running over to me.

The first little boy that battled me had a Pansear and I battled it with Munna, to get Munna caught up with my other pokémon. I then battled a little girl that had a Panpour with Munna. I also battled another little boy that had a Pansage. Afterwards they each asked me to sign something of theirs, which I did.

The worker walked up to me. "Thank you very much. Is there any way I can repay you?"

I looked at Umbreon. "Well the pokémon daycare lady wouldn't let my pokémon stay with me if I were to take a room there so I said I would sleep outside."

She gasped. "That's not acceptable for a star! You can stay here." She led me into the child daycare and talked to the owner for a short while. It turned out that the owner of the child daycare was the daughter of the pokémon daycare lady. Soon, I was led into a dark back room with a bed. I took my pokémon out of there balls and climbed into my bed.

"You guys can sleep where you want." Saying that was a mistake because as soon as it left my lips, all five pokémon, plus Umbreon who was already lying next to me, got on my bed with me. I was grateful when my dreams took me at last.

* * *

><p>Bubblezkunzyz: Yay, SLEEP!<p>

Umbreon: No! Go get some coffee and keep writing!

Bubblezkunzyz: *sigh* Fine. Thanks for reading, please R&R and I'll update soon ^.^


End file.
